l'âme du loup
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: As pessoas se apaixonam de maneiras misteriosas, os lobos ainda mais, quando se é o imprinting de um lobo você se torna a alma dele. (EU ESTOU REESCREVENDO ESSA FIC LÁ NO NYAH, NÃO ABANDONEI NÃO VIU)
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, minha primeira fic de Twilight Êêêêêê, então amoras, esta aqui é meio diferente, eu resolvi aloprar a p*rra toda e ignorar completamente a existência dos Cullen (calma, não xinguem a minha mãe) e focar exclusivamente nos lobos de La Push, possivelmente os personagens estarão meio OOC, sei que o shipp é meio estranho mas vamos dar uma chance?

Enfim, espero que gostem, boa leitura...

Comentar não custa nada e me ajuda a saber se estou no rumo certo.

;*

* * *

Aquela estava se revelando uma péssima ideia, a cada passo que dava constatava que ficava cada vez mais perdida, era só o que faltava, ficar perdida numa cidade desconhecida, isso era tão Isabella Swan, sempre desastrada, sempre azarada, não seria nenhuma surpresa se um meteoro caísse bem em cima dela. Tudo bem que não tinha sido nada inteligente da parte dela sair sozinha no meio da noite numa cidade para a qual ela havia acabado de se mudar e ainda não conhecia direito, mas ela queria tanto aquele livro e também não imaginava que já teria escurecido quando deixou a livraria. Pensando bem agora, o livro não valia o banho de chuva que ela ia tomar se continuasse perdida.

Vinte minutos depois e ela continuava perdida, e pior, parecia que as ruas ficavam cada vez mais escuras e desertas, aquela era uma cidadezinha interiorana, supostamente deveria ser pequena e aconchegante, não confusa e sombria daquele jeito, já estava sentindo falta do calor e da familiaridade de Jacksonville. Maldita hora em decidiu cursar sua faculdade de literatura inglesa em Forks. Estava sempre chovendo, sempre nublado e como se isso não fosse sufocante o suficiente, a cidade era cercada por floresta.

Estava tão absorta em suas divagações e reclamações que não notou a sombra que se movia atrás dela, quando notou já era tarde demais. Aquilo era azar demais, até mesmo para o nível de Bella Swan. O homem era alto e corpulento, usava roupas de aparência suja e tinha um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto, em seus olhos estava claro que suas intenções não eram nada boas.

O primeiro pensamento dela foi correr, uma péssima ideia já que desastrada como era iria cair de cara no chão nos primeiros trinta metros, mas ainda assim era uma esperança, uma esperança logo frustrada pelo muro no fim da rua que marcava um beco sem saída. Encurralada. Ele estava a apenas poucos metros de distância dela fechando a outra saída.

\- Olá docinho, qual o seu nome? - Perguntou o homem em tom de deboche abrindo seu sorriso malicioso e exibindo os dentes amarelados e tortos.

\- Não se aproxime de mim. - Respondeu ela, a voz trêmula denunciando todo o pavor que sentia. Como sempre azarada e óbvia ao extremo.

\- Não seja assim docinho, te garanto que você vai gostar de brincar comigo.

O estômago dela se contorcia de formas estranhas e desagradáveis, o medo e o nojo disputando espaço, sabia o que ele planejava fazer com ela, sabia também que não cairia sem lutar, tentava puxar do fundo da mente as técnicas de defesa pessoal que aprendeu num desses cursos anti-estupro que Charlie a obrigava a fazer. Se sentia muito idiota por ter deixado o spray de pimenta em casa achando que nada de ruim poderia lhe acontecer na pacata cidade de Forks. Ele vinha se aproximando lentamente, sorrindo, debochando dela, ela fechou os olhos por um instante buscando concentração, cerrou os punhos com tanta força que sentia as unhas cortando-lhe as palmas das mãos, ele não sairia dali sem pelo menos um olho roxo.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que ela não saberia descrever se perguntassem. Um enorme vulto negro pulou sobre o homem derrubando-o no chão, ela ouviu o barulho de algo se rasgando, algo molhado, um cheiro de ferrugem e sal, cheiro de sangue, ela abriu os olhos, que nem percebera ter fechado, o vulto era na verdade um lobo negro, mas aquilo não podia estar certo, ele era enorme, quase do tamanho de um cavalo, o que diabos um lobo gigante estaria fazendo no meio da cidade? Talvez ela estivesse assistindo muito Game Of Thrones.

O lobo a encarava fixamente, era tão estranho, era como se ele tentasse dizer a ela uma infinidade de coisas através daquele olhar, aliás, que olhar estranho para um animal, um olhar carregado de sentimento e significado, definitivamente muito humano para um animal, ele se aproximava lentamente, a cada passo que ele dava parecia ficar maior, ela sabia que deveria estar sentindo um medo avassalador mas curiosamente, só sentia uma calma morna e aconchegante, como beber chocolate quente num dia de inverno.

Ele chegou mais perto, o focinho quase tocando o rosto dela, ela podia sentir a respiração quente e pesada dele, o cheiro amadeirado que a fazia pensar em florestas, terra molhada e algo que ela não conseguiu identificar, algo doce, mas não de um jeito ruim, era uma combinação curiosa e inebriante. Ela pôde ver nitidamente os olhos dele, olhos castanhos escuros, olhos que pareciam conter todos os segredos do mundo, definitivamente olhos de homem e não de lobo. Agora ela sentia medo, não sabia se aquilo era só impressão dela mas parecia que os olhos do lobo/homem ficavam cada vez mais escuros, na verdade tudo estava ficando escuro, ela sentia uma fraqueza se apoderando gradualmente de seu ser, sentia como se o ar estivesse ficando pesado, como se o tempo se desacelerasse e tudo ficasse distorcido, como plástico queimando numa fogueira, ela sucumbiu.

* * *

E aí? Amou? Odiou? Me respondam nas reviews, acrescentem sugestões e palpites, enfim, diagam o que acharam...

;*


	2. Chapter 2

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que notou foi uma dor irritante que lentamente tomava conta de seu corpo inteiro ao se espreguiçar, sentia-se exatamente como naquela vez que tentou acompanhar o estilo de vida fitness da mãe por meio de uma série de agachamentos com barra. A segunda coisa que notou foi o cansaço, havia dormido até mais que o normal já que era domingo e o despertador não tocava, logo, não deveria se sentir assim tão cansada ao acordar, geralmente reservava essa sensação para as segundas-feiras, imaginou que talvez esse cansaço todo se devesse ao sonho que tivera na noite passada, um sonho estranho e perturbadoramente realista.

Resolveu-se por tomar um relaxante banho de banheira, geralmente preferia o chuveiro por ser mais prático e rápido mas hoje não era o caso, hoje ela precisava relaxar. Deixou a banheira enchendo enquanto se despia, olhou reprovadoramente para o espelho, estava muito magra, mais que o normal, essa seria a primeira coisa de que Charlie reclamaria quando ela fosse encontra-lo para o almoço em La Push, hoje era um dia importante, ela finalmente conheceria a nova esposa de Charlie, Sue Clearwater, agora Sue Swan, o motivo dele ter se mudado de Forks para a reserva.

Riu lembrando-se do tom nervoso na voz de Charlie ao telefone quando convidou-a para o almoço, parecia que ele tinha medo que ela não aceitasse Sue ou algo assim, pobre Charlie, Bella não podia estar mais feliz sabendo que finalmente ele encontrara alguém, não gostava de pensar nele vivendo o resto de seus dias sozinho e sofrendo por Renée nesta mesma casinha cheia de lembranças na qual ela se encontrava agora.

Colocou a mão esquerda na água para testar a temperatura, gostava da água bem quente, subitamente sentiu uma ardência na palma da mão e a retirou da água para verificar, ela via mas não queria acreditar, quatro pequenos cortes em forma de meia-lua na palma de sua mão esquerda, quatro cortes exatamente iguais na palma da mão direita, ela sabia exatamente como aquilo havia acontecido mas se recusava a admitir, admitir significaria que tudo aquilo fora real, que o quase estupro realmente acontecera enquanto ela irresponsavelmente perambulava sozinha nas ruas de Forks no meio da noite e pior ainda, significaria que realmente fora salva por um lobo negro gigante com olhos estranhamente humanos e familiares e ela não queria nem pensar em como diabos havia acabado em casa, deitada em sua cama e perfeitamente coberta com seu edredom azul marinho com estampa de aviõezinhos brancos que ela ganhara da mãe aos sete anos. Não, não iria admitir nada, iria esquecer, relaxar na banheira, se arrumar e ir ao tal almoço.

Ela sabia que esse era um plano idiota, sabia que nem todos os sais de lavanda do mundo iriam relaxa-la, só torcia para que aquilo não significasse que ela estava ficando louca, não tinha tempo pra isso, estava cursando matérias extras com o intuito de se formar mais cedo, havia seu trabalho voluntário no asilo aos sábados e ainda seu emprego de meio período na lanchonete. Definitivamente não tinha tempo de enlouquecer.

Já de banho tomado e nada relaxada era chegado o momento que ela considerava o pior do dia: escolher o que vestir. Ela realmente detestava isso, normalmente se cansava depois de cinco minutos e acabava enfiando a velha e amada calça jeans, uma camiseta qualquer, seu par de tênis all star e o casaco com capuz (item indispensável para moradores de Forks, mesmo nos dias em que não chove, afinal, nunca se sabe) mas hoje era diferente, ela realmente queria causar uma boa impressão para Sue e os filhos dela, sabia que ela tinha uma filha que era só dois anos mais velha que ela e um filho de dezesseis anos, quem sabe conseguia fazer amizade com a garota, isso com certeza faria Charlie feliz.

Acabou se decidindo por um vestido que ganhara de Renée pouco antes de se mudar para Forks, era preto com estampa de pequeninas e delicadas flores azuis, tinha alças grossas e decote quadrado, o comprimento chegava até um pouco abaixo do meio das coxas, Renée sempre teve muito bom gosto, era sem dúvida um belo vestido, o dia não estava tão frio e ela poderia usá-lo tranquilamente, calçou os sapatos, pegou o inseparável casaco preto e se dirigiu à sua tão amada picape.

La Push era uma reserva indígena situada a alguns quilômetros de Forks, Bella não ia lá desde que era criança e seu pai a levava para pescar acompanhado de seu melhor amigo Billy Black, Billy provavelmente estaria no almoço também, ela estava ansiosa para vê-lo, apesar de já terem se passado muitos anos ainda se lembrava dele com muito carinho.

A maior parte da estrada era cercada por floresta, ela nunca gostou muito disso mas hoje isso a fazia se sentir especialmente mal, como se todas aquelas árvores enormes e tudo o que elas representavam a oprimisse de alguma maneira ouviu ao longe o uivo de um lobo, aquilo fez seu sangue gelar e por pouco não bateu em um carro que tentava ultrapassá-la, o uivo se tornou ainda mais insistente e agoniado, parecia que estava dentro da cabeça dela.

Logo avistou o conjunto de casinhas de madeira branca e telhado vermelho que formavam a entrada de La Push, soltou uma longa lufada de ar, nem percebera que havia prendido a respiração, estacionou o carro na frente da casa que supostamente seria a de Sue e segurou firmemente no volante com as duas mãos tentando se recompor um pouco antes de entrar, não iria deixar aquilo estragar o almoço de Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

A casa de Sue não era muito diferente das outras, exceto pela enorme variedade de flores no jardim de entrada, jardins não eram muito comuns em Forks devido ao clima excessivamente chuvoso, isso mostrava que Sue era uma pessoa muito dedicada, ela gostou disso. Logo que tocou a campainha foi recebida por um garoto e de sorriso doce que se apresentou como Seth, filho mais novo de Sue, era um típico garoto quileute, na verdade lembrava um pouco o melhor amigo de Bella, Jacob Black, pele morena, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e amendoados, bastante alto para a idade, na verdade o rosto de expressão doce era a única coisa que denunciava que ele era apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos, ele a levou até a sala onde estavam Charlie e o resto da família. Charlie estava em sua tão amada poltrona, sua fiel companheira há mais de quinze anos.

\- Hey Bells, que bom que veio. – Disse ele desviando sua atenção do jogo que passava na TV e indo abraçá-la.

\- Oi pai. – Teve que lembrar-se mentalmente que não tinha permissão para chama-lo de Charlie na frente dele. - Onde estão Billy e Jake? - Perguntou ela notando que nenhum deles se encontrava no local. Ela estava ansiosa para ver Billy já que desde que chegara só havia visto Jake pois este fez questão de ir buscá-la junto com Charlie no dia em que ela chegou a Forks e continuava indo vê-la quase todo fim de semana.

\- Billy pegou um resfriado terrível e Jake teve que cuidar dele, azar o dele pois Billy ficou mais ranzinza do que já é. - Respondeu ele sorrindo. - Deixe-me te apresentar os novos integrantes da família. Esta é Leah. – Disse ele gesticulando para uma garota sentada na banqueta perto do balcão que dividia a sala e a cozinha. Era alta e morena como o irmão, mas tinha uma expressão taciturna como se estivesse permanentemente zangada mas ainda assim era muito bonita, o cabelo incrivelmente negro e liso de corte Chanel e o corpo revoltantemente perfeito a ajudavam muito. – Aquele ali é o Seth que você já conheceu. – Apontou ele para o garoto que agora tinha uma expressão sapeca por ter sido pego tentando surrupiar um dos bolinhos de sobremesa antes da hora. – E esta – disse ele circulando o balcão e olhando apaixonadamente para a mulher que temperava a salada. – É a Sue. – Dava pra ver que ele estava genuinamente feliz, e mesmo se não fosse por isso, Sue era uma dessas pessoas das quais a gente não pode evitar gostar, era muito bonita e tinha o mesmo sorriso gentil de Seth.

\- Olá Bella, é um prazer finalmente poder te conhecer. – Disse ela abraçando calorosamente a garota. – Eu fiz lasanha, Charlie disse que é sua comida preferida.

\- Obrigado, o prazer é todo meu, você tem uma família linda.

\- Nós temos, nós somos uma família linda, Bella, gostaria muito que você se considerasse da minha família, assim como eu já considero – Respondeu ela deixando a garota um tanto desconfortável já que ela nunca fora dada à declarações sentimentalistas, limitou-se a sorrir em agradecimento.

\- Eu já disse à ela para vir morar aqui com a família dela Sue, mas ela é uma teimosa. – Disse Charlie.

\- E eu nem consigo imaginar de onde ela puxou isso. – Respondeu ela sorrindo. – O convite é meu também Bella, considere esta a sua casa. Lembre-se que as portas estarão sempre abertas para você.

\- Obrigado Sue, vou me lembrar.

O almoço transcorreu na mais perfeita ordem, além de uma pessoa muito gentil Sue provou ser uma ótima cozinheira, Bella já até considerava a opção de se mudar para La Push pois já estava cansada de viver à base de comida congelada, ela tentou também estabelecer algum tipo de conversa com Leah, mas acabou não tendo muito sucesso uma vez que esta só lhe dava respostas monossilábicas, Seth por outro lado se mostrou bastante entusiasmado em ter uma "irmã" nova, se deram tão bem que Bella até prometera levá-lo em um passeio pelo campus para que ele conhecesse os diversos cursos que haveriam lá e quem sabe assim pudesse escolher uma carreira mais facilmente.

Já era noite quando ele deixou a casa de Sue sob a promessa de tornar sua presença por ali mais frequente, o barulho ensurdecedor do motor da velha picape era reconfortante enquanto ele passava pelo trecho da estrada que era cercado de floresta mas nem isso evitou que ela ouvisse o uivo angustiado que se prolongou por vários minutos, até que perdeu as enormes árvores de vista, ainda assim, mesmo depois de ter chegado em casa e se largado no sofá, aquele uivo agoniado ainda ecoava na mente dela, pela primeira vez naquele dia ela se permitiu considerar a possibilidade de estar enlouquecendo.

Ela não sabia se era impressão dela mas parecia que noite estava mais fria que o normal, até a neblina parecia mais densa enquanto ela olhava a rua através da janela de seu quarto que tinha vista para o bosque, ela detestava aquilo, uma floresta no quintal, esqueceu-se rapidamente desse fato quando visualizou uma figura negra se movendo pelas árvores, a neblina densa dificultava sua visão mas se se esforçasse um pouco mais conseguiria ver o enorme lobo negro lhe encarando escondido nas árvores. Por um momento temeu que ele pudesse entrar na casa e machuca-la mas como ele faria isso se lobos não tem polegares opositores? Então ele se lembrou que não fazia ideia de como chegara em casa na noite anterior e a última coisa de que se lembrava era dos olhos do lobo a encará-la fixamente antes dela desmaiar. Bella não dormiu naquela noite.


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte ela estava péssima, com uma dor de cabeça colossal e olheiras enormes oriundas da noite que passou em claro. Pra piorar tudo, era uma segunda feira, Bella detestava as segundas-feiras com todas as suas forças pois as duas primeiras aulas do dia eram do Professor Ethan Holmes, um mulherengo canalha que não tinha o menor escrúpulo em dar em cima das alunas e prejudicá-las quando estas não lhe davam a atenção que ele desejava. Bella na verdade tinha muita sorte por ser filha do chefe Swan, isso significava que ele não se atreveria a mexer com ela mas isto não impedia de se vingar dela sendo desumanamente exigente e passando trabalhos impossivelmente complexos e intermináveis, esgotando a energia e a paciência da garota.

Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, havia ainda o problema da possível perda da sanidade dela, pois durante toda a noite que passou em claro foi constantemente atormentada por uivos agoniados e penetrantes olhos castanhos que insistiam em encará-la fixamente a cada vez que ela olhava pela janela, o lobo passara a noite inteira em sua vigília atormentando-a mentalmente, a cada vez que ela olhava pela janela e o via lá se convencia um pouco mais de sua loucura, porque não havia outra explicação plausível para alucinações com lobos gigantes no seu quintal.

Apesar de não estar chovendo, fazia um frio terrível naquela manhã, isso significava que ela chegaria atrasada na aula pois sempre enrolava pra sair da cama em dias assim, dito e feito, acabou tendo que sair sem tomar o café da manhã, o que era um mal presságio já que ela ficava de péssimo humor quando estava com fome. Se arrumou às pressas sem nem olhar realmente o que estava vestindo, Jéssica teria um surto, ela sempre costumava dizer que Bella se vestia como se tivesse entrado dentro do guarda roupa e ele tivesse vomitado ela segundos depois, quando ela soltava comentários como esse Bella se perguntava porque raios era amiga dela. Ligou a picape se acalmando um pouco ao ouvir seu ronco ensurdecedor, que curiosamente era muito reconfortante para ela, seria correto dizer que ela tinha uma relação de amor e ódio com a velha picape Chevy pois se por um lado ela representava segurança e estabilidade, por outro ela representava muita dor de cabeça, como por exemplo agora, quando mesmo que ela forçasse o acelerador ao máximo a picape jamais alcançaria os cem quilômetros por hora, fato este que lhe custaria um atraso na aula do pior professor do mundo.

Mesmo correndo o máximo que sua pobre picape podia aguentar, quando ela chegou na sala a porta já estava fechada, o que significava que a aula já havia começado, com a mão na maçaneta ela respirou fundo pedindo paciência aos céus antes de abrir a porta.

\- Finalmente resolveu nos dar a honra de sua presença Srta. Swan? - Perguntou o professor em tom de deboche sem levantar os olhos da tela do computador. Ela achou melhor não revidar, pediu desculpas e encaminhou-se para seu lugar de costume no fundo da sala ao lado de Mike Newton, Mike era um ótimo garoto, muito gentil e sempre guardava lugar pra ela nas aulas que tinham juntos porém conseguia ser extremamente irritante tentando demonstrar seu "amor" por ela mandando todo tipo de bicho de pelúcia para sua casa tentando agradá-la e não importava o quanto ela dizia que detestava aquele tipo de presente e que só o via como amigo ele continuava mandando, mal sabia ele que ela dava todos para Jéssica que adorava bichinhos de pelúcia quase tanto quanto adorava Mike Newton.

As duas aulas de Holmes transcorreram mais tensas que de costume pois Bella estava especialmente distraída hoje e era consecutivamente pega de surpresa pelas perguntas mordazes que ele insistia em fazer mesmo vendo que ela não estava com cabeça para Hamlet. Logo depois deste fiasco ela resolveu que era inútil continuar ali sendo que não conseguiria se concentrar, melhor seria voltar pra casa e tentar dormir um pouco antes de ir para a lanchonete, não queria que a falta de sono atrapalhasse seu trabalho também mas seu plano foi logo por água abaixo quando o telefone tocou. Era Jake.

\- Hey Bells, pode atender agora ou está na aula?

\- Matando aula na verdade.

\- Que coisa mais rebelde Swan, o que seu pai iria pensar? - Disse ele com seu costumeiro riso de deboche na voz, que mania ele tinha de fazer piada com tudo.

\- Não enche Black, me diz logo o que você quer.

\- Que mal humor, não comeu ainda foi? - Ela queria ficar irritada com ele, queria de verdade, mas primeiro: ele era seu amigo desde que tinham cinco anos e a conhecia bem demais para não perceber suas nuances de humor, logo, tinha razão, segundo: ela nunca conseguia ficar brava com ele. - Bom, não importa, se for isso tem comida aqui em casa, você deve ter percebido que não chove há dois dias, o que significa que as trilhas estão secas, poderíamos ir à caverna, o que me diz? - Ela podia sentir a animação dele, a expectativa por trás da pergunta, essa caverna era meio que o segredo deles, um lugar que eles acharam numa de suas excursões numa vez em que Bella veio passar férias com Charlie, e que acabou se tornando um refúgio, um santuário. Foi pra lá que Jacob fugiu quando a mãe morreu num acidente de carro e Bella foi a única que conseguiu encontrá-lo pois sabia exatamente onde procurar. Eles costumavam fazer trilhas sempre que possível desde que eram pequenos, Jake conhecia a floresta quileute como a palma de sua mão e apesar de ela detestar qualquer tipo de atividade ao ar livre com Jake era diferente, era algo especial, uma espécie de tradição só deles.

\- Me diga a hora e o lugar. - Respondeu ela, o sorriso tomando conta do rosto em antecipação.

\- Ótimo, te busco na sua casa daqui a dez minutos, vai ser ótimo, assim você aproveita e vê o velho que só reclama por ter sido o único que ainda não te viu desde que você chegou.

\- Combinado Jake. - Concluiu animada, pelo visto o dia seria melhor do que ela imaginava.


End file.
